Wait, You're Where?
by Inside Out Musica
Summary: Ruko's companion, Rook, disappeared the other night. Ruko wakes up the next day, only to discover Rook's inside of her! This story is very poorly written, so bear with me please.


**A/N: Control Freaks and This Monochromatic World have gone on a short hiatus.**

**DON'T BLAME ME! ...Actually, you can blame me. Because I've been losing inspiration. Anyone have ideas?**

**SONG OF TEH UPDATE: Toki Meki Momoiro Heart- Piko Utatane**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own UTAU. Or the Vipperloids. Or Vocaloid. I just own this story.**

Wait, You're _Where?_

Ruko Yokune felt queasy. It was like she ate some bad meat. _Meh, I'll get over it,_ she lazily thought as she staggered down the stairs. It was before she had her coffee, so that's why she's all floppy.

She still couldn't really shake the events of last night off. She and her fellow Vipperloids, Teto Kasane, Ritsu Namine, and Tei Sukone were just talking together. Who knows why Ritsu was there, and how the couch didn't collapse under all of his weight. Anyway. And then Luna Amane rushed in. She's one of the lesser known UTAUs, but setting that aside.

"Luna-chan?" Teto asked, concerned, as her innocent goody-girl personality would have it. Luna panted for a while, her blond hair messy and her fragile body quivering. When she finally looked up, there was a flash of horror in her usually bright eyes.

"Rook... he's... he's disappeared!"

A collective gasp went through the room. Well, actually, from Teto. Ritsu and Tei really didn't care. Ruko was just sitting there, a blank expression on her face.

"Ruko-chan?" Teto asked. "Are you alright?" The little drill-headed chimera looked down. Ruko bent over, her heterochromatic eyes glistening with tears and her frizzy hair hanging over her face.

Ritsu rolled his eyes. "Come on, people. Not like any of us're gonna miss that glorified over-sized pooch, right?"

Teto abruptly stood up. "Be quiet, Ritsu! If Mako disappeared, how would you feel about that?" Ritsu's face turned red while Luna giggled. Yes, it was true that the crossdresser DID have a little crush on the kunoichi. He really didn't like to talk about it though.

"W-well that's different! At least Mako's not a constant annoyance like Rook was!"

"That may be true, but we can't ignore this! Rook's a fellow Vipperloid!"

As Ritsu and Teto continued to argue, Tei left to impale her life-sized model of Miku, Luna tried to find another way to bounce to the moon, and Ruko was just sitting on the couch, chugging coffee.

_End stupid flashback format_

Ruko drowsily stepped over a step on the stairs. She stumbled and flopped down the whole rest of the way. Good thing for her that there was conveniently a pillow at the bottom. Who knows who left it there; Ruko thought it was Teto, seeing as she was constantly leaving things around.

"Man, I gotta snap outta it. He's probably gonna find his way back anyway," she murmured more or less to herself. And with that, she tried to perk herself up and went into the living room.

_Psst!_

Ruko stopped as her ears picked up the sound. She looked around, searching for where it came from. No one else was around. She shrugged and kept walking.

_Ruko!_

She froze. Shook her head in disbelief. She knew that voice. Knew it like the back of her hand.

_But it can't be; he's gone,_ she kept telling herself. But she couldn't deny it, however much she tried. So she hesitantly called out:

"Rook? You better not be messing with me now."

_Sheesh, it's just like you to think I'm up to something._

Ruko froze again. Yup, it was Rook, alright. But the mind-blowing part to her was that his voice was coming from inside her head.

"Did you take control of my head? Or am I just hearing things?"

_Naw, there's no device that'll let me do that anyhow. Weirdest thing ever; I woke up in here. Who knows what happened to my own body and all._

Ruko's red eye twitched from annoyance.

"Well, get out!"

_No can do, Ruko. I kinda like it here._

"Rook!"

_Just live with it for now; the creators have gotta find a way to fix this._

"F-fine. But you can't pull anything crazy on me!"

_Oh, I wouldn't dream of it._

Needless to say, the creators couldn't find a way to separate them. So Ruko was stuck with Rook forever.

**A/N: I AM NOT PROUD OF THIS PIECE. I WAS BORED, KAY?**

**Just figured I'd get this thing posted and out of the way. I DON'T KNOW ROOK'S CHARACTER. So deal with this piece of junk.**

**Whatever, review if you must.**


End file.
